


Squib of prophecy

by petals_sunwards



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, Gen, MCU governed by prophecy, MMFBingo19, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prophecy, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Squib!Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Steve Rogers did not want to believe in magic, especially prophecies. However, when a seer makes a prophecy which seem to encompass current happenings, he has no choice but to fulfill. A look at his life, governed by the ominous prophecy he wants to avoid.





	Squib of prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
BINGO square filled : O3, Steve Rogers
> 
> So this originated from late night conversation with my friend . 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Steve stumbled into the tavern, a little tired and worse to wear. One of the advantages of being a squib was extraordinary potency of the wizarding alcohol. Ever since he was injected with the serum, muggle alcohol had lost its effect. He slowly swirled firewhisky in his glass and drank it, letting it burn his throat. He looked around when someone tapped on his shoulder and he was face to face with the weirdest witch he had ever seen. Her eyes were masked by the thickest glasses he had ever seen and her large spangled shawl hid some of the gaudy bangles. Steve was unsettled as she continued to stare into his eyes without blinking. He contemplated about breaking the silence or looking away but he couldn't move.Suddenly she spoke, her voice unnaturally misty and ethereal.

_"The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices._ _Friends lost, price paid, wield the power enemy possesses._

_Know your foe and trust thy friends, prove your worth before it ends._ _The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices... "_

As soon as she finished her sentence, she fainted into his arms. Steve gently sat her down on his seat and hurriedly ordered some water for her. He bolted from the bar before anyone discover he was a squib and throw him out using force.

He considered the prophecy was when he led the rescue mission for 107th Infantry Regiment. All those soldiers were assumed K.I.A along with Bucky and he remembered the line '_The end approaches, with undead dead _' . All of them condemned to die because it was too dangerous and would risk the lives of even more soldiers. It was first time he encountered his nemesis, Johann Schmidt aka Red Skull. Another individual who was injected with the similar serum that coursed through his veins. As he went on with his missions and built howling commandos, he realized he had finally proven his worth.

Everything came crashing down when his best friend fell from the moving train. Despite how much he wanted to forget words of the strange witch in the tavern, he couldn't deny the prophecy. He had paid the price in the form of his best friend and Dr Abraham Erskine. He had rescued those assumed-dead soldiers who stood with him shoulder to shoulder and he had proved his worth to them. He instinctively knew what was the power enemy possessed, the super soldier serum and he wielded it too. They had all Hydra locations and blueprints of most of their plan and he could honestly say he trusted other allies to have his back. When he discovered nuclear weapons in Valkyire and how it was rigged to blow up, he recalled the prophecy again. He knew how to avoid the end of the world.

"Right now, I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy... this is my choice. Peggy..." When he uttered these words, he was fulfilling his part in the prophecy. A son of squib who had been at the center of the prophecy.

Strange witch's words echoed in his ears as he crashed the plane into the Arctic and a smile ghosting on his face. 

_"The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices._ _Friends lost, price paid, wield the power enemy possesses._

_Know your foe and trust thy friends, prove your worth before it ends._ _The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices... "_

* * *

The prophecy resurfaced when the scarlet witch played with his mind. As he saw himself dancing with Peggy and celebrating with howling commandoes, he heard the ethereal voice echoing in his mind.

_"The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices._ _Friends lost, price paid, wield the power enemy possesses._

_Know your foe and trust thy friends, prove your worth before it ends._ _The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices... "_

The old feeling of unease returned. Like the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled. Like his sacrifice was not accepted and he was not worthy enough.

As if he hadn't lost enough friends and hadn't paid a heavy price. 

When they defeated Ultron and rescued Sokovia, he rationalized may be the prophecy was about the robot. It made sense after all. Every condition had been fulfilled. Dead but not dead Jarvis (or vision as he preferred), Tony's unparalleled understanding of how Ultron worked and Maximoff twins proving themselves worthy of being avengers. Hulk flying into horizon and losing Pietro.

He wanted to shook feeling of approaching darkness, wanted doomsday to be over. He wanted to search for silver lining and so he pretended the prophecy was finally fulfilled. He pretended he didn't dream about the ominous voice and those cruel words. He decided it was over.

* * *

As he listened to Stark raving about how he didn't trust him anymore and how nothing mattered anymore because Stark has lost the kid, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was forewarned. He had known about the approaching end at least hundred years in advance. He had ignored all advice and signs. He was in part responsible for the catastrophe. He had stood across the battlefield and helplessly witnessed as his friends disintegrated into dust. He had participated in the fight with more conflict within allies than ideal and with zero knowledge about their enemy. The fight for future of Earth and he had been blind-sided. He had failed when it mattered the most. 

Therefore, when Scott Lang had knocked on their door and told them he had a way to set it right, he had jumped at the opportunity. He was going to learn from his mistake and rectify them. When Tony Stark had told them he was not going to be part of their do-over, he had accepted it gingerly. He was not going to increase the rift between them. He was going to pressure his friend into anything, he would wait to mend their relationship.

He was overjoyed when Stark had shown up at the facility with the shield and a means to pull off the time heist. He was proud of himself for not alienating Stark and trusting him to do the right thing. Slowly and surely the rift between his allies was healing and one day they might even trust each other.

Thus, when Stark had asked "Do you trust me? " on streets of New York, he had agreed without hesitation. 

Not everything was going well though and he had braced himself to the bad news. When he heard of Natasha paying for soul stone with her own soul, he had winced at another part prophecy coming true. He mourned for his long time friend but he knew it was inevitable. 

When they faced their enemy again, due to a mole in their team, he knew everything about Thanos. This time around they had learnt their lesson. They were together and was aware of enemy's power. With all their previously dusted friends reappearing around him, they were going in as a team. It was no longer just him against the enemy, it was the team effort.

He felt a power jolt when he lifted the Mjølnir and in that moment he understood the true meaning of being worthy. He felt the magical artifact singing his praises and giving him the courage.

He watched fascinated, as Ironman stole infinity stones and wielded them in his nano-gauntlet. He knelt down to honor the fallen hero, another hero who had willing sacrificed his own life to avoid annihilation of Earth.

As Thanos disintegrated into nothingness, an invisible weight lifted off Steve's shoulders. He heard whispered words of the witch one more time..

**_"The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices._ _Friends lost, price paid, wield the power enemy possesses._**

**_Know your foe and trust thy friends, prove your worth before it ends._ _The end approaches, with undead dead and willing sacrifices... "_**

This time it really was over. The prophecy was fulfilled and Steve Rogers was free to live his own life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. The witch can either be Sybill Trelawney or any of her ancestors. I didn't specify her name because I am not sure if Sybill was even born when CA:FA takes place. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
